Asteria
|} Appearance Asteria is a medium-size dragonet, with a slim, sleek build and a muscular frame. Her main scales are a light tan color, like golden wheat, and her underbelly and wings are a light, sandy color, and she has a row of scales along her spine that are black-purple, as are her eye crests and the rows of scales on the fronts of her legs. Asteria has a SandWing crest that is spiky, and is the same sandy color as her wings and underbelly. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black, and she has mind reader teardrops. She has a small, barely visible scar on her left cheek, only visible when she smiles, and another small scar across her right shoulder. Her face is usually smiling, a mischievous grin that warns you she is probably going to do something risky or say something hilarious, and she usually wears a black cloak (In Modern Pyrrhia, she wears black pants and shirt, and a black jacket, and carries a Walkman and headphones with the Guardians Of the Galaxy soundtrack tapes) Personality Asteria is a generally loud and proud dragon, loving to take risks and be a daredevil. She loves to draw, read, and write just as much as she (Strangely) loves to climb trees. She actually likes dark enclosed spaces, and can be ninja-like when she wants to be, especially when playing Hide-and-seek or capture-the-flag. She is loyal to her friends, but sometimes worries that they don't like her. When she's at school, surrounded by her classmates, she acts very different, ignoring taunts and teases about her dislike of relationships, and her general aura of weirdness. She only is happy near her friends, but otherwise is quite the introvert. She will spend most of her time drawing and reading, to the annoyance of her teachers, and likes sitting at the silent lunch table, where no one is allowed to talk because it’s a ‘punishment’ to be sent there. She likes listening to Twenty One Pilots, Halsey, and the Hamilton and Dear Evan Hansen soundtracks, and doesn't really like 'normal' music, especially ones about relationships, which she doesn't care for. She tends to ignore her sister, sometimes really enjoying role-playing with her, and other times finding her quite annoying. she has a ton of art supplies, and uses them on a daily basis, and pretty much hoards paper and tape. Asteria can be sarcastic when she wants to be, though this isn't very often, instead making a lot of references to books, of which she has many. she would rather be alone than trapped in a room with her family, making OCs and role-playing on the wiki. She can actually sword fight, if you call fighting with NERF swords that, and knows Tae Kwon Do, and is a good fighter. Abilities * draws really well * really fast reader (Can finish three 400-page books in a day) * is good at making up characters * funny Weaknesses * takes a lot of risks (Like roller blading and walking the dog at the same time) * Isn't good a drawing anything other than a dragon * is only a bit of a pencil hoarder (okay, actually a lot of a pencil hoarder) * What's a social life? Relationships * Trust-Likes her younger sister's company, at other times hates it * Peace-loves to mess around with her youngest sister * Hack-Enjoys hanging around with her mom, at least sometimes * Mechatronic-Would rather hide than hang out with her step father, except when building a robot with him * Nefelibata-loves having her around because they share many interests (Reading, drawing, being weird....) * Astronomical-Loves being around this fellow crazy dragon * Feather the EveryWing-Likes this nervous dragonet * Etesia-Likes being around a fellow tech-geek * Coyote-Likes being around this barrel of hugs * Misty-enjoys talking about scrolls * Otter * Ashly * Feather * Stormjumper -Likes hanging out with SJ, and make jokes/act weird, and talking about art with them. * Lykaios LOVES having battles of wits and developing theories about books with her. Backstory Trivia * exactly like me * Asteria is the name of the Greek Titaness of falling stars and nighttime divination Gallery |} Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)